In modern freeze-drying units, sterilization facilities (autoclaves) etc. there is the necessity of loading a plurality of containers, flasks and the like onto a support surface and, after performing the respective treatment (freeze drying, sterilization, etc.), removing these from the support surface.
The prerequisite for trouble-free transfer of the containers from the surface of the table to the support surface--or vice-versa--is the absence of any steps or reliefs on the transfer surface. But the larger the support surface, the more difficult it is to manufacture with perfectly straight, smooth edges. This is particularly true for support surfaces in freeze-drying, as these consist of several parts welded together which have cavities, through which a cooling agent and then a heating agent flow during the freeze drying process. Some unevenness arising during manufacture and/or as a result of temperature loads can therefore not be totally avoided.
A transfer table of the type mentioned at the beginning is known for ER-A-391 208. The swivelling marginal section over which the containers are moved from the surface of the transfer table to a support surface, or vice-versa is supposed to ensure trouble-free transfer of the containers. This aim cannot be realized when the front edge of the support surface is not flat or even. In spite of having a swivelling marginal section, uneven areas are formed which may even cause the containers to tip over causing damage to the containers.
The basis of the present invention is to further develop the design of a transfer table of the type mentioned above such that trouble-free transfer of the containers from the surface of the transfer table to other support surfaces is guaranteed.